Lie
by Hanna Mizuri Karima
Summary: This is the story of Megurine Luka's love for a special someone, and how that someone betrays her, and how Luka finally realizes something that she had known all along. Based from the song Lie, sung by Megurine Luka, and written by Circus P. R&R and enjoy! (Rated K )
1. Chapter 1: Lie

Hello everyone!

This is a short Fan Fic-novella based off of the song: Lie by Circus P, and sung by the lovely Vocaloid, Megurine Luka. This is my Third Story, and sorry if you are reading this and have read my other two fan fictions, writers blocked killed my inspiration for those two stories... maybe one day I'll touch back on them and complete them. However, not at this moment. ^^" I might make a follow up story to this one for "I Love" Gumi's response song to "Lie" but we will see how this one goes first!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or the lyrics to the song, as well as I do not own the Copy Write to any Vocaloid mentioned within the story. How ever I do take claim over the idea of protraying the story, with of course, tryin' to stay as close as I can to the Lyrics.

I hope you enjoy, and chapter two will hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day! Good reading and please leave your thoughts! One can't improve, when one doesn't know what they have done wrong!(: R&R

* * *

Chapter 1: You

You have always been on my mind, since that very first day we met. I knew then I loved you, and you loved me. You had this air around you, that made me feel whole, made me feel alive. I wanted to feel like that every moment of everyday. I wanted to eternalize the feeling, eternalize you... and me... I watched you everyday, I watched how your hair glinted with the sun, how the shadows played across your youthful, yet matured face. I watched how others watched you... watched you with lust in their eyes. But I knew you would never look their way, for you were mine... you were mine.

I sat alone in the lunch hall, fiddling with my skirt, twisting the fabric that was neither soft nor hard between my pale fingers. And you approached me, a smile gracing your face. I smiled back, and how could I not? I was utterly, blissfully, entirely under your spell. It was a perfect moment. I watched how the clothes you wore swayed and moved against your skin. I wanted to touch that skin, but I didn't allow myself those kind of thoughts... no matter how many times I thought them. You sat across from me, your hair falling perfectly around your face. I allowed myself to stare into your eyes... I loved how your eyebrows perfectly arched above them, and how your eyes were perfectly spaced with your beautiful nose between them. Your lips were full, and... oh how I wished to press mine to yours! But again I was entranced by your eyes... and this time my gaze did not stray away from those eyes. Their color always made me weep from their beauty and intensity. Their color was a mixed...

"Luka."

I blinked a few times as reality returned to my mind. "Yes?" I breathed lightly, a little out of breath from the sound of your voice.

"Did you finish the song?" You asked with a hopeful smile. I wanted so badly to tell you yes, just to see the light glint in your eyes as your body was overcome by happiness. But alas, I shook my head and looked away. That smile faded from your face, but not entirely. You were always so nice to me. "That's alright... lets see what you have so far."

I slowly pulled a notebook from my pocket. It was small, pink and easily transportable. The cover was a plain pink other then the octopus I had glued to it. I hesitantly handed you the notebook and hid my face in a curtain of my long pink hair. My fingers gripped my skirt until my knuckles turned white, as you read through what I had. You sat down the notebook, your face expressionless, but your eyes betrayed what you thought. A knot filled my throat and I could not beg you to stay as you gathered your things and left. I picked up my notebook and read the page you left open. And my heart dropped.

I gave you the wrong notebook...

Inside this one was all the thoughts I had about you. All the descriptions and words the fit you perfectly. Which days you smiled at me and which days you didn't. And worst of all, how I undyingly, endearingly, and eternally loved you.

My hands shook as tears filled my eyes. I never wanted you to find out about this. I was content with watching you and yearning for you through the painful heartache that filled me every time I saw you. I picked up my things and headed straight for the recording studio. I wanted to finish this song, I wanted to fix this wrong and hopefully remain friends with you. My forever. My love.

* * *

Wow... I didn't realize how short this was.. XD Well it isn't supposed to be a super long story. :3 Hopefully the next chapter will be twice as long or longer! I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE leave your thoughts and any ideas/criticisms behind! Thanks!(: ~Hanna


	2. Chapter 2: The Song

Hello again! I know its only been a few hours really since I posted the first chapter, but I wanna get this one rolling and finished as soon as I can before writers block sets in!(:

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or its Vocal/ists, I also do not own Circus P or the songs he writes, including "Lie" and "I Love".

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, please, please leave your thoughts behind! I want to know what people think about this story. ^^

* * *

You were writing a new song, with two others. I listened closely every day as you practiced, rewrote, and practiced again singing it with those others. I wasn't entirely sure I understood the meaning of the song, but I did understand one thing. The chorus was something to do with throwing something away, yet you yearned to protect it. I racked my mind time and time again searching for the true meaning. But all I was left with was this: You didn't want to accept our love, yet you also didn't just want to push it aside. Of course I could be entirely wrong.

I myself was working on a song with a friend. Her name was Miku, and she was one of the most popular Japanese singers of this time. Her blue pigtails and tie were iconic to a lot of people, and I envied her. She was perfect, not as perfect as you, but more so then I was. Her voice was light and air and she could reach notes I only dreamed of. With a sigh I entered the recording studio and was greeted by the familiar faces of our little group. Miku, Rin and Len (twins), Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko and Gumi. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at you, but you did not look back at me.

Rin, a small girl on the cusp of womanhood, with bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair parted her lips, waiting to speak. Her signature was a white bow she tied on top of her head. She spoke with a light airy tone that seemed childish but also held a certain feel of authority to it. She was a trooper. "Gumi! How is the song coming along?"

Gumi looked at the small girl. And I looked away. "We are almost done. Just a little fine tuning and we should be ready to rock the student bodies socks off at next weeks talent show!" She grinned and held a fist up in triumph.

Gakupo nodded. "Yep, but one problem. Lily hasn't been to two practices." His deep voice sent a chill down my spine. His voice did that to a lot of people. His voice was slightly lazy, casual but held a lot of power behind it. And you loved that about him right? You loved his blue eyes, his purple hair that was always tied in a pony tail. You loved his cheesy grin and the way he sung. You loved him, and not me.

Len, the male equivalent to Rin, spook afterwards. "She's sick. Somethin' like a cold."

The group sighed, and I found myself staring at you again. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, my guitar leaning against my legs. "Luka..." I heard a familiar airy voice say.

"What?" I groaned and opened my pale blue eyes.

"How is your song coming along?" Miku asked with a sheepish smile. She knew something she shouldn't. I looked around and noticed you were staring at me. Something akin to hatred and then love flashed across your eyes at the same time. And I flinched from the weight of your stare. With a sigh I picked up my guitar and strung a few chords.

"Its nearly finished." I muttered and stopped strumming. "But not enough to talk about it."

"Luka, is something bothering you?" Meiko asked in a soothing tone. She was the oldest and most mature of us all. She was 25, and through college with a masters degree in Fine Arts.

I looked at my hands, which still rested on my lap and sighed. "Nothing."

Kaito placed a hand on my shoulder, he was one of my closest friends. We've done numerous songs together before and grew up in the same neighbourhood. He was almost like a brother to me. But I shrugged his hand off and crossed my arms. He sighed and leaned against the wall again. You looked at me though, disgust riddling your face. But then, suddenly, something hideous and devious crossed your features.

Your lips parted as you spoke. "I have an announcement everyone." My heart sunk. Gakupo looked at you, slightly worried, but glad. Glad about something. Something I didn't want to hear, ever. Especially from you, the one who held my heart. Everyone looked at you, curious. I was full of dread and looked away, tears filling my eyes.

"Gumi..." Gakupo breathed and smiled, moving to your side.

"Gakupo and I are in a relationship, as of last night." She announced triumphantly. I don't know what made you start to hate me to the point where, in my weakest moment, you had to say this, say it like that. I stood and fled from the room and locked myself in the recording room. The only sound I heard wad the empty pounding of my own feet against the cold ground. Nothing brought me comfort, no even the familiar feel of the recording studio, where all of our group, the Vocaloids, recorded songs time and time again.

My heart ached, my body trembled and tears soaked my clothes and sobs filled the air. Why? Why would she do she do something like that!? After I accidentally confessed my love for her... It wasn't fair... not fair... I gripped my sides and bit the insides of my cheeks till I tasted blood, just to suppress the sobs. I was in turmoil, millions of thoughts racing through my mind all at once. I couldn't understand my self... my life... my heart any more.

I looked up long enough to see the dress I had designed for my song, and the microphone, ready to be used, to amplify my voice so all can here. I pulled myself up from the floor and quickly changed into the dress. The fabric was flowy, and draped around my skin. I clasped my hands around the microphone and parted my lips.

* * *

Whooo, what a way to end the chapter. Luka's heart is in turmoil, and has anyone figured out who this "you" character is? Obvious right if you have heard the song "Lie" and "I love". :3 Chapter three will be up soon! Thanks. ^^


End file.
